Belle's Dark Deed
by Aletta-Feather
Summary: Belle seeks revenge on Regina for her imprisonment, Rumple fails to be her conscience and get through to her, and it leads to an awful situation. A tale in which Belle has a taste of revenge and it's not sweet...
1. Disturbing Dreams

Belle's Dark Deed

Belle seeks revenge on Regina for her imprisonment, Rumple fails to be her conscience and get through to her, and it leads to an awful situation. A tale in which Belle has a taste of revenge and it's not sweet….

AN: The story is AU. Set after season 1.

I did use some small bits of information from season 2 for the story.

* * *

Lack of sleep can make anyone lose their temper, but Belle really takes it to the next level.

Chapter 1: Disturbing Dreams

_In which Belle is haunted by nightmares and displays burdensome behaviour _

Belle wakes up, soaked in sweat. She keeps having these nightmares of being locked up. Whether it is in dungeons, towers or psych wards, she is trapped with no way out. She cannot escape her fate. Sometimes it's so awful that she screams in frustration and wakes Mr. Gold, or as she calls him, Rumple. But often she manages to let him sleep and decides to simply stay awake so the dreams won't return. "It is one of those nights again," Belle whispers to herself, a habit she picked up during many years of imprisonment. She rises from the bed and starts wandering through the house.

A few nights later, it happens again. Belle wakes up after a particularly nasty dream in which the Evil Queen banished her to live forever in some cursed castle with blood dripping off the walls. After so many nights with lack of sleep, Belle has finally come at her wits' end. The dream has strengthened her resolve to exorcise these nightmares by harming Regina.

* * *

Rumple had tried to be kind and understanding but that did not always sit well with Belle. She had secretly hoped that he would have done something drastic by now, like attack Regina or turn her into a bug. His old self would have. He seemed changed, wanting to be on his best behaviour for her sake but Belle's frustration was growing rapidly and she cared less and less about his redemption. Last night, they had had a horrible fight. Belle had been raving like a lunatic, and worse, Rumple had been so callous to point that out to her. Belle had walked out of the pawnshop cursing the entire world and seething with anger.

Some days before she had been grateful that Rumple had given her the keys to the library but even that prospect could not sooth her now. Yet, she had found herself in the library after a long walk in the dark. There she had gotten this luminous idea… She had immediately started researching, for a chunky part of the evening, and when she finally came home that night, Belle had murder on her mind.

* * *

The decision, and subsequent research, of yesterday evening immediately springs to Belle's mind. She knows what she has to do and wonders if she is prepared to do it. She needs a plan, but first she needs to find it. Belle is worried that she will not be able to, but is nevertheless determined to try. She slips into her clothes and heads to the basement. Maybe Rumple will have hidden it there. Last night at the library, Belle made a list of the most likely possibilities where Rumple could have hidden the dagger that gave him his power. She never really saw the dagger, not in this world nor in the fairer one; she knew of its existence ever since Hook had visited her in her cell, but to this day she had yet to lay eyes on it.

The basement was one of the places on the list, others included the pawnshop, the office behind it, as well as, Rumple's study at home. Although these were the obvious places to look, she still hoped she might be lucky. Perhaps she would find a clue. Rumple had told her after all that it was no longer hidden in the forest but he had revealed nothing about its current whereabouts. In fact, he had not told her that much about the dagger at all except that it was the source of his power and, therefore, needed to be hidden, but she could find what she needed to know in the library.

It is filthy and dark in the basement, the electric lights don't work, and there are cobwebs everywhere. "Perhaps the lamps don't work on purpose," she mumbles hopefully to herself as she lights some candles and a lantern. But after a long hour of searching, rearranging and cleaning, Belle leaves empty handed. The study is the next stop on her list, however, Rumple is waiting for her at the top of the stairs. "What were you doing down there? It's not even light out?" he asks a bit puzzled and concerned. "Did you have a nightmare again?" "Yes, I couldn't sleep anymore, so I decided to do some spring cleaning." "Spring cleaning? Really? You do realize you're no longer a servant?" he chuckles. "Of course," Belle laughs. "Or is it your way of making up for our tiff last night?" Rumple's eyes are searching her face. "Maybe a little," she answers, grateful for the excuse.

* * *

It had been quite a terrible argument. Rumple was worried about Belle's behaviour. He had managed to downplay it earlier this morning, calling their row merely a tiff. But, honestly, he had almost been scared last night because Belle had been mad as hell. It had seemed so out of control, and to see that lovely face covered with hatred had upset him more that he thought possible. Usually he was the one with a temper. Being in this reverse situation made him most uneasy as he had no clue what to do. An unsolvable problem. If this continued, perhaps she should see Dr. Hopper for some sleeping pills or better yet, anger management classes. It was a difficult issue, especially as it was the accumulation of several smaller disagreements they had had over the last few weeks since the curse broke.

They were so happy to be together, and he had been over the moon to see her alive and well. But now, the bliss was fading more and more. The first couple of days he had been the one longing for revenge, but Belle had talked him out of it. She wanted them to have a life filled with good things, not darkness, not even for such a worthy cause as revenge on the one person who had taken his beloved away. Then the nightmares had started, and everything changed. As the nightmares got worse and worse, so did Belle's mood. She snapped at him all the time and seemed obsessed with Regina. Her movements, her personality, her history. Even his solution to give her the keys to the library to take her mind of things, had only worked for a moment.

His latest tactic had been to remain as calm as possible, hoping it would calm her down as well. But last night, he had finally lost his cool and called her a lunatic. He had apologized as soon as she came home, which had been very late indeed, and they had made up. Although, she did have such a faraway look on her face that he had briefly wondered if she had heard him at all. And then this morning ―well, morning was hardly the word for it― spring cleaning, really? The bell of his shop took Mr. Gold out of his worries.

* * *

Belle's search of the study had lasted only half a hour. The dagger was definitely not hidden there. Nor any clues. Her next option was the shop, but since Rumple was there, she could not search it right under his nose. So Belle had decided to go back to the library to look at some more books about magical blades or cursed dreams. A book she had found yesterday, claimed that many nightmares were sent by others to harm you. That was what she was not content with keeping her locked up for all those years but still wanted to control her life. Keep her imprisoned inside her own dreams.

Belle reaches for the book. She starts to read the chapter _Discern the source of your dream_, that she had to abandon last night. When you feel trapped inside your dream, the book said, it is because someone has trapped you there. This curse has some similarities to the Sleeping Curse. You are not literally trapped in your body, however, you are trapped in your dream. Regina is known for her use of the Sleeping Curse, Belle recalls, and quickly continues reading. There are some solutions to the problem but they involve the use of magic or of extremely difficult to find ingredients, such as Moss berries, Centaur hair or Troll sweat. None of which are part of this world anyway, Belle sighs. So the only solution would be magic. Since she does not posses magic, she has to look for a magical object, and the dagger appears to be the obvious choice.

Another work: _Magical Blades and Their Benefits _promises toprovide her with all the answers she needs. Several types of weapons are described including daggers. Every single detail seems to matter, if the blade is curved or not, what material it is made of, or if it changes colour in the moonlight. Belle tries to find a drawing of the dagger that she is after but some of the pages are missing. Frustrated, she throws the book on the floor. Apparently someone beat her to it.


	2. Telling Tales

Chapter 2: Telling Tales

_In which Rumple defends Regina and visits Dr. Hopper on Belle's behalf_

Of course, the biggest question would be: who? Who would benefit from her, or anyone really, not being able to read these pages? Belle, being quite narrow-minded lately, already knows the answer. It has to be Regina. Maybe her own power isn't enough and she wants Rumplestiltskin's as well. Perhaps she should try to convince Rumple again of the threat that Regina poses. She shouldn't mention the dagger, of course; he mustn't know that she is looking for it. But if Rumple solves this problem with Regina, Belle will no longer need it anyway. She gathers up some books and heads rapidly to the pawnshop.

* * *

The bell tinkles cheerfully. It's a pretty busy day, Mr. Gold notices. He is a little startled to see that it is Belle who enters. What mood will she be in this time, he wonders. When Belle strides in and puts a truckload of books on the counter, he lets out a small sigh. Here we go again.

"I see you've been to the library," he states warily. "Yes, I've been researching dreams and there's a lot of discourse on it. For instance, did you know that blood in your dream can be an omen of death? I've seen buckets of blood in my…" Belle falters and gasps; she feels a panic attack coming. "And, and, it says that dreams can be cursed and sent specifically to haunt you. They can keep you trapped; this is exactly what Regina wants!"

"You know I'm not Regina's biggest fan either, but I don't think she is sending you nightmares just for fun or wants you dead for that matter." "And why not? She is evil. Isn't that enough of a reason?" "Actually, it's not!" Rumple counters angrily. "What would be the point? What would she be trying to achieve? For you to lose it and become obsessed with hurting her? Because that's what's happening; now how exactly would that benefit her? Answer me that," he demands.

"You don't understand! And you won't even look at the evidence… It's all here. Just look at it! Of the six death omens, I've already seen four. Maybe I'll die at the moment the sixth appears!" Belle starts to freak out. "Is that what you want? Who's side are you on anyway?" she sobs. "Oh, come on..," Rumple sighs of exasperation, "There's just no reasoning with you. Maybe you should visit Dr. Hopper, because this is getting out of control," he suggests. "So, you're calling me a lunatic again!" Belle suddenly blazes with fury and storms out of the pawnshop.

* * *

How dare he question her books, Belle thought lividly. She had all the evidence compiled and he would not even look at it. Books were full of truth and wisdom, surely he must know that; didn't he have the keys to the library? Only because he owns half the town, dear, a little voice inside her whispered. But books were full of knowledge, she even managed to track a yaoguai with the help of a book and much quicker than a skilled hunter could. Belle's trust in books would not so easily be shattered.

* * *

Perhaps I should have a little chat with Archie, Mr. Gold contemplates. Warning Regina will not be necessary, he imagines, she can be trusted to look after herself. Belle on the other hand… She seems to think these dreams are real or at least influence reality. They are definitely changing her. He doesn't know how to handle this precarious situation. Of course, Belle has every reason to be suspicious of Regina since she was the one responsible for her captivity, in both lands no less. However, Regina sending vivid illusions in order to kill her, is utterly unbelievable and considerably too subtle for her taste. That would be more my style, he grins despite himself. Regina's idea of subtlety is poisoned food, preferably with apple as a twist.

* * *

With no access, for now, to the pawnshop, Belle is wondering where to search next. Evidently she cannot confide in Rumple. He really does not want to listen to her arguments. It hurts very much that she has to face this problem, or rather this person, alone. Her eyes wander over the town. The chance of it being in the forest again is pretty slim, so where else could it be hidden? As Rumple does own many buildings, it could theoretically be anywhere. Some houses are vacant or in a dismal condition; others are in perfect shape and occupied. Where, oh, where could it be? Belle needs the power of the blade to destroy Regina's power. Surely, the power of the Dark One trumps that of the Queen?

* * *

"Mr. Gold," Dr. Hopper welcomes him into the office. "Is there something on your mind?" "Actually someone. I'm afraid Belle has not been herself lately." "Do you have any problems, ehm, relationship-wise?" Archie asks hesitantly. He always treads carefully in all matters concerning Mr. Gold but it is his job to ask difficult questions. "No, no, it's nothing like that, although, we do seem to argue constantly," he adds. "You see, Belle thinks, don't ask me why, but she is absolutely convinced that some dreams that have been plaguing her, are an ordeal sent by Regina in order to kill her. I don't know why she would believe such a thing, or why she is so adamant to punish Regina for it." His voice trails away.

"Dreams can be very unsettling," Dr. Hopper thinks aloud, "and lack of sleep can make someone agitated, jumpy, irritated or distrustful," he continues. "But planning to hurt someone, with no evidence or legal authority to do so, is not…" He pauses for a second. This is Mr. Gold you're talking to, he says to himself, not quite an exemplary citizen. "desirable," Archie ends lamely. "There is not much I can do though, without seeing her myself. Perhaps I can give you something to calm her down, a mild sedative. Strictly speaking I should not hand them to you, but if you can convince Belle to come and talk to me…" He looks in his calendar, "the day after tomorrow, at three?" "She will be here," Mr. Gold promises, as his eyes darken, "even if I'll have to force her." Archie can barely suppress a shudder.

* * *

Belle is wrecking her mind. Should she check some of the rundown houses? Or the clock tower? Maybe he has hidden the mystical weapon in plain sight, like in a kitchen drawer back home. Rumple is the one who does most of the cooking nowadays, in contrast to their time in his castle. And it's not like they often host dinner parties… It's a ludicrous idea, but one that makes her remember this story Rumple told her on one of their trips.

A few months ago, Leroy, one of the dwarfs, had offered him a deal: the purchase of a boat to help out the nuns. Mr. Gold had declined, but it had stirred an old longing in his heart. When he was young, he often went fishing. One day, some of the village boys had even built a large raft and they went out onto the lake to chase a legendary fish. The four boys were gone for weeks and had officially entered manhood upon their return. He had always cherished the memories of this astonishing adventure. Leroy's offer had awakened his love for the water and fishing and he had started looking for boats. Finally, he found one, small but comfortable, perfect for fishing.

Belle doesn't remember the number of the dock, but manages to find the boat. Rumple and she already made a few trips on it. It is called Milah. "In honour of a lost love," he had said. But no matter how much she had pushed him to tell more, that he would not. In one of the benches, he had hidden most of the fish knives, safely tucked away, out of anyone's sight. Belle frantically searches the several small benches. When she opens the lid of the last, she sees a number of knives, but no dagger. Terribly disappointed, she is about to close the lid again when she notices a small hole in the wooden bottom, which opens after a bit of pulling. Something is wrapped in a dirty yellowish cloth. Belle is shivering with anticipation. She slowly unfolds the fabric to reveal what's inside. It is the dagger. I've got it, I've got it, Belle thinks triumphantly. I shall have my revenge at last. She picks it up and studies it from all sides. So this is the famous weapon, filled with magical strength, perfect for her purpose.


	3. Dangerous Dagger

Chapter 3: Dangerous Dagger

_In which Regina gets fooled and Belle uses magic she doesn't understand_

Belle arrives home, and, fortunately Rumple is not there yet, so she has time to hide her treasure. She tries a few boxes but eventually settles on a large basket which contains some old blankets and plaids. She had recently changed some of the bedding in the guest rooms. Rumple would have no reason to search it so it should be fine for one night. Belle decides to prepare the dining room, maybe put nice flowers on the table and a candelabrum. She has some making up to do. Besides, it is vital that Rumple does not suspect anything.

* * *

Rumple was humming to himself, whilst preparing their classic dessert, vanilla ice cream with warm chocolate sauce and roasted nuts. He was very relieved. When he came home, he had fully expected their fight to continue. But Belle had been in a relatively good mood, although a bit fidgety, which was probably the reason she was quite prepared to take one of Dr. Hopper's pills. He had not mentioned the appointment he had made for her, so as not to break the spell. It was for the day after tomorrow, so it would be better to tell her later, rather than sooner. The shorter she knew about it, the longer he might have some peace and quiet.

* * *

The evening remained uneventful and, after a good night's ―pill induced― sleep, Belle was ready to face her big day. Today was the day to rid the land, or town, of their Evil Queen. She had come up with a plan yesterday, after she had found the dagger. However, it would not be easy and it was not really flawless either. It all depended on Regina being off-guard and allowing her to come close enough. But she would give it her best try. One of them would have to go down…

* * *

In his shop, Mr. Gold was filing his archives. He was cautiously hopeful about the change in Belle. She had slept a restful dreamless night and had been cheerful this morning. Even more important was that she hadn't mentioned Regina again. Perhaps a few good nights would be all the cure that was needed. He so longed for her to be her old self again. It had been a while since they had enjoyed a pleasurable evening out or small trip together, perhaps they soon would again. Last night had been a scanty reminder of how they used to spend their evenings.

* * *

Belle is walking through the town on her way to Regina's residence after her visit to the convent, Granny's and several houses. She is pushing a trolley filled with books. Belle is terribly nervous but equally determined to finish her mission. At Granny's, she had been complimented yet somewhat insulted as well; Granny had said that she was a lovely little librarian. Granted, she was barely taller than the trolley, but still… However, looking fragile and harmless could come in useful when facing Regina.

A few minutes later, she arrives at the gate, enters the garden and knocks on the door. When Regina opens looking both puzzled and annoyed, she immediately starts her cover story. "Good morning. I'm the new librarian and to celebrate the opening of the library, we have a promotional action. You can borrow three books, free of charge, for the equal amount of weeks. For example, at the convent, they've chosen some books on medieval theology and interpreting visions…" Do Regina's eyes flicker malevolently or is it her imagination? "and at Granny's they picked some books with knitting patterns and a paw print guide." Regina laughs. "So, what do you have in store for me than, Belle?" she asks with a sweet-coated voice. "Well, Rumple said you like cooking and are fond of fruit, so perhaps some recipe books?" "He said that, did he?" Regina replies sourly. "Very well, you better come in, I'll have to check which ones I already have.." She accepts the books Belle hands her and leads her into her immaculate black and white kitchen.

* * *

Ruby enters the pawnshop. Mr. Gold is helping another customer, Mary Margaret, who is looking at a silver tea set. Ruby is Belle's best friend and, although she doesn't trust Mr. Gold, she does share his recent concern over Belle. She has come to tell him that Belle seemed really happy this morning and totally in her element as a librarian. Perhaps that will give him some consolation. After Mary Margaret has left, they chat for a while about Belle and her love for, and absolute confidence in, books. Suddenly, the shop starts shaking and Ruby grabs for the counter, but slides to the floor instead. When she rises, Mr. Gold has disappeared. She checks behind the counter and in the office, calling out his name but there is no sign of him anywhere.

* * *

"Help yourself to some tarte tartin; it's still warm," Regina offers, as she walks to the kitchen cupboard. She starts to browse through her cookbook section and doesn't notice that Belle is slowly approaching. "It seems that I could use the _Exotic Entrées _and the.." She looks at the books in her hand. "_Pimp Your Pie_, but I've already got the one about apples being your best friend; Henry gave it to me a few years ago." As Regina sadly remembers a better time in her life, Belle lunges forward and plunges the dagger into Regina's back. The Evil Queen gasps for air and slowly collapses. For a second, it seems as if the earth is shaking terribly. Belle backs down and loses her footing.

When she has managed to stand up again, Regina is lying motionless on the kitchen tiles. I've done it, Belle thinks triumphantly, I've killed the Evil Queen. I'm a proper hero now. She looks at the broken body of Regina and steps forward to take a closer look. Belle approaches the still form and wonders what to do next. Suddenly the body stirs, Regina rises, reaches for the dagger in her back, pulls it out and throws it aside. She turns around slowly. Belle almost faints at the sight of the Queen's horrible transformation.

* * *

AN: I felt that Belle would not really stand a chance against Regina head on, so I made her approach from behind. After all, Regina has done her share of backstabbing herself, so it seemed appropriate enough (evil chuckle).

Thanks for the reviews!


	4. The Queen's Metamorphosis

Chapter 4: The Queen's Metamorphosis

_In which Dr. Hopper gets to play the hero and almost succeeds _

It was monstrous to behold. The person standing in front of her was the Evil Queen in all her glory, yet she also wasn't. She seemed to have altered very much. A part of her reminded Belle of Rumplestiltskin. Regina had this golden glow about her and her skin seemed to have a different colour.

Belle is at a loss about what to do or say. The Queen, however, is not. Regina starts to speak, but at the same time, another voice can be heard. Startled, Regina stops and the voice grows louder. "What's this, what's going on, what has happened?" both of them hear. Belle recognizes Rumple's voice. The voice appears to come out of Regina's right ear.

Belle reaches for the kris dagger on the ground and is utterly shocked when she reads the blade. It says RegiStiltskin. She lets out a scream of horror and, in her panic, shows it to Regina. Regina is equally horrified. "How is this possible?" she says trembling. "Can someone inform me as well, please?" Rumple's voice asks both pleadingly and impatient. "Well," Regina begins, slowly getting furious, "your stupid, sick, mess of a girlfriend should never have left her room at the hospital. She just stabbed me with your dreadful dagger!" "And, and," Belle stammers, "the blade now reads both your names, or, halves of your names really…"

* * *

Rumple doesn't know how to reply. He has never heard of this either. The dagger can be used to kill or control. But who knows the results of improper use? The dagger had been wielded by someone other than the Dark One, to kill someone other than the Dark One as well.

* * *

"Should I get Dr. Hopper?" Belle inquires after a moment of silence. "Dr. Hopper?" Regina lets out a derisive laugh, "We need powerful magic to solve this problem, not some soul searcher." "You need a soul sucker," Rumple replies vengefully. "It's a fine idea, Belle," he tries to soothe, "You go and get him." As much for yourself as for us, he thinks to himself. "Besides, there is no magic here apart from ours." "What about the fairies?" Belle asks desperately. "Maybe they can help?" "NOOO", Regina and Rumple cry in unison with weakened voices, "Fairy magic will destroy us, it does not mix well with…"

"How did she come to do this Gold?" Regina queries after Belle has left in search of Dr. Hopper. "She must have read it in some book, I imagine." "A book! Books can be misleading," Regina spits with contempt. "Yes, thank you for that wonderful insight," he retaliates with equal venom in his voice. Sharing a body doesn't really agree with them.

* * *

Belle is knocking frantically on Archie's door. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he shouts. "What's the emergency? Belle?" He says surprised as he opens the door. "Didn't we have an appointment for tomorrow?" "Something dreadful has happened," she answers, "You've got to come and help!" "Dr. Hopper? Belle? What's going on?" Henry steps out of the office. Belle becomes even more upset. "Oh, Henry, I'm so, so sorry," she cries.

* * *

Henry, Belle, and Dr. Hopper run into the kitchen where RegiStiltskin is still gathering their thoughts. "Mom!" Henry is lost for words after this exclamation. He looks at her and is completely dumbfounded. Everyone is staring at each other. Rumple breaks the silence when he addresses Dr. Hopper, "So I guess we're in a bit of situation here, as you can see…" "I'm not sure this is entirely my field…" Dr. Hopper replies. "This is a magical problem, not a medical one." "Hate to say I told you so." Regina sneers. "But maybe psychology can help in some way," Archie continues, ignoring Regina and wanting to give Henry a flicker of hope, "didn't you say Mr. Gold's voice grew louder after a while?" he addresses Belle. "Well, yes, does that mean anything?"

Dr. Hopper begins to explain. "Sometimes, when people have psychological problems they need to learn to discern, for instance to separate helpful thoughts from distorted ones. Or, in case, they hear voices, they need to be able to live with them, and try not to listen and obey them." "You're not here to lecture us," Regina snaps impatiently. "What I'm trying to say is," Archie continues, "that we need to find a way to get them both to be more distinct and separate, as Mr. Gold has been reduced to merely a disembodied voice." "More of a hidden one, I'd have to correct," Rumple responds.

"So, if perhaps Belle could talk to Mr. Gold and Henry to Regina than, maybe, just maybe, we might be able to establish two conversations at the same time." With the hope of a condemned man, Belle and Henry follow his advice. It turns out to work, that is, only somewhat. Whenever Regina talks loudly, Mr. Gold is only a whisper and the other way around. However, after some time that effect seems to wear off. They have regained their own sound, and are both loud and clear. Dr. Hopper is rather pleased with himself, although his meddling has resulted in a decibel increase.

* * *

Ruby had returned to Granny's totally shaken up. She was very pale and Granny had told her to get some rest. Emma and Mary Margaret had also been at the diner. They wondered what had happened to Mr. Gold and it had been an interesting topic for conversation. Many customers had some theories and most of them were not too worried. Mr. Gold was somewhat unpopular to say the least. On their way to Dr. Hopper to collect Henry from therapy, they continue the discussion. "I think his magic has finally caught up with him," Mary Margaret poses. "Maybe you will be destroyed if you reach some kind of limit.." She sounds doubtful though. "It could have been just a small earthquake, you know." Emma is getting a bit irritated by magic being the solution or cause of everything. "But he vanished!" Mary Margaret counters.

* * *

They knock on Dr. Hopper's door, but there is no reply. They try shouting and shaking the door handle, but eventually decide to leave. Out on the street, they discuss several possibilities. "Maybe the session ended early, but that does not explain Dr. Hopper not being here," Emma wonders. "There could have been some kind of emergency; perhaps Dr. Hopper did not want to leave Henry alone and took him along," Mary Margaret states. "But taking a kid to a potentially dangerous situation… That doesn't sound like Dr. Hopper," Emma replies. "I guess if I treated this like a missing person, I would start interviewing witnesses and do some sort of search of the town." "You think he is really missing, though? He could have just wandered off." "I'll start with the neighbours, perhaps you should check the school, playground, that sort of thing." Emma has taken on her sheriff role and tone.

"Emma," Mary Margaret suddenly says, "This means three people are missing, because we don't know where Mr. Gold is either." "Great, so that's two investigations. I'm sorry but Mr. Gold will simply have to wait, Henry's more important." As they both start interviewing neighbours, Mary Margaret is not too keen on taking orders from her own daughter, they soon figure out that Belle visited Dr. Hopper and both he and Henry left with her. The question remains, however, whereto?

* * *

At Regina's house, the experiment continues. It is past Henry's bedtime but no-one notices as Dr. Hopper's advice seems to have amazing results. A few hours ago, Rumple's nose suddenly appeared. It was sticking out of Regina's ear. Archie was overjoyed as it indicated a separation of bodies eventually being possible. They had increased their efforts and Archie had guided them as best as he could.

Then, about an hour ago, Rumple's entire face had materialized. Belle had almost kissed him but Regina protested against that. It was mostly her body after all, and she had no desire to be intimate with Belle. RegiStiltskin now had two heads and necks. Regina's arms were still of a goldish-bronze colour and she had Rumplestiltskin's fingernails, but her head was quite normal again. So was Rumplestiltskin's. It was Rumple's rather than Mr. Gold's, but very much himself nevertheless.

That was as far as their hard work had got them. They continue trying but as it gets later and later, their efforts fail to get any further results and they are so very tired. Eventually, the group decides to give it a rest for tonight. They camp together in Regina's bedroom in case of any developments and quickly fall asleep.

* * *

Still no sign of Henry, Dr. Hopper, or Mr. Gold for that matter. Emma and Mary Margaret had questioned a lot of people, and some had been friendly enough to help with a search, but to no avail. It was dark out, as well as, a full moon so the search had ended for everyone's safety. Emma was petrified that Henry was out in the dark somewhere in the woods . Maybe Ruby could control herself somewhat but what if she wasn't the only werewolf in the town?


	5. Wishing Well

Chapter 5: Wishing Well

_In which Henry makes a rash and impulsive decision_

Early in the morning, Henry wakes up. He suddenly remembers that in yesterday's chaos, he forgot to tell his mom where he went. Henry checks on his adoptive mother but, apparently, nothing changed throughout the night. Fortunately, Mr. Gold still has his head, the strange bronze ugly one, so their hard work of last night, had indeed lasted the night. Henry is still very shook up about everything and wants to be with his real mom.

About half an hour later, the whole house is awakened by the harsh, loud, and ongoing sound of the doorbell. Henry, being the only one already up, quickly answers the door. Emma hugs and scolds him at the same time. She has brought Mary Margaret along. Emma tries to enter the house to demand an explanation from Regina for not telling her where Henry was, but Henry stops her. He starts to describe the entire situation when the others join them and they can see for themselves. At least my two missing person cases are closed, Emma thinks to herself. But that is about the only positive thing about it.

When the events of yesterday are relayed, the debate about what to do, begins again. Dr. Hopper decides to go to his office to search for some more advice in his handbooks. Belle wants to join him but Rumple stops her. "You've done quite enough," Regina agrees with Rumple's decision, to his great annoyance. Her remark sets the tone for the discussion and soon everyone is shouting at, and blaming each other. There's plenty of blame to go around.

If Regina had not been evil than Belle would not have hurt her… If Emma had not come to town… If Rumple had never taken Belle with him in the first place…. If Snow had not told Cora about Daniel… If Henry had not searched for Emma… If Belle had not read those damned books…

After a while, when everyone is done venting, or at least out of breath, the seriousness of the situation starts to sink in. Both Belle and Regina start to cry, causing the others to feel very awkward. "I'm so, so sorry," Belle is barely audible. "It's utterly hopeless," Regina adds, "There's no one here powerful enough to help us." "Now, now, Dr. Hopper did a very good job yesterday, we shouldn't despair just yet." Rumple tries to keep their spirits up. "Why don't you, two, just do something yourself?" Emma demands to know. "You're the ones with magic!" "Magic is different here," he answers, "and in our current state it might not be altogether wise."

"What about the well, maybe that will work?" Henry suggests. "It has the power to restore, sort of at least..." His voice trails away and he starts to sob quietly as well. "We can't possibly throw them in the well, they might drown," Mary Margaret replies, "but maybe they could drink it or we'd sprinkle some on their head… heads. It's worth a try at least." She tries to give Henry some hope but does not feel it herself, nor does she feel too much pity for this ―What is it? Creature? Collision of powers? Blend of evil?― considering the immense harm they did in the past. All the inflicted pain and injustices were bound to catch up with them sometime. "It's the only plan we have for now." Emma does not like standing around aimlessly. Taking action and taking charge are more of her thing. "Let's just go there and try." "Shouldn't we wait for Dr. Hopper?" Belle wonders. "We'll pick him up on the way," Emma decides.

* * *

At the well, they get some of the water and sprinkle it over RegiStiltskin. They wait anxiously but nothing happens. Drinking it does not have any results either. "I don't understand," Henry asks, "Isn't it suppose to return what you have lost? They've lost themselves, or their individuality, it should have worked!" He is getting very frustrated and worried. What if they never change back? He is starting to realize how much Regina means to him after all. He cannot imagine a world without her.

The conversation about possible actions and explanations takes off once more. Meanwhile, Henry is torturing his mind to think of a solution. While the grownups are arguing, something occurs to him. He takes the dagger out of his backpack. "This is the cause of all the trouble," he whispers. Henry launches the dagger in the air and, with an enormous splash, the dagger gets immersed in the wondrous water of the well. "What are you doing?" Rumple shouts out. "That's my dagger!" "Well, I drowned it," Henry screams. Emma and Belle look in the well, but the dagger is nowhere to be seen.

"We can't solve this without the dagger!" This time, Rumple is the one who is upset. "Don't you see, the dagger was the problem," Belle disagrees with him. "You always wanted its power over everything else," she continues, sounding hurt. "You didn't mind wielding it yourself," Regina scoffs. "Only because you were sending me those nightmares with death omens," Belle retaliates. "Death omens, really?" Regina inquires, "I don't even know how to.." "Didn't I tell you, Belle, time and time again?" Rumple says resentfully.

While they are arguing, they do not notice that something is happening inside the well. The water is rising at a gigantic speed. Inside the water, a radiant glimmering shape can be distinguished. The water springs heavenward like a fountain. The sparkling shape turns out to be a dagger, made of ice. It has a will of its own and it flies towards RegiStiltskin. The dagger cuts into their body and the onlookers see Regina and Rumplestiltskin slowly being separated. "It's working, it's working!" Henry shouts excitedly.

After, what seems like ages, the kris dagger has cut through to the legs and RegiStiltskin is no more. Both Rumple and Regina are themselves again, and the dagger of ice melts at their feet. Before anyone is able to do or say anything, another item bursts out of the water fountain. It is the dagger itself, and it crashes into the ground, where it splits in two halves. There it remains, broken in two.

The very moment the dagger is broken, Rumple and Regina stagger and fall to the ground. Their power, their source of magic is taken, and has been destroyed. Their life force is flowing away. The Dark One has been defeated with his own weapon.


	6. The Cost of Magic

Chapter 6: The Cost of Magic

_In which Belle and Henry say their goodbyes_

Everything happened in such a hurry that it takes time to comprehend what has actually taken place. Regina and Rumplestiltskin are lying on the ground, next to each other, pale and lifeless. "I don't understand, they were fine a minute ago," Belle weeps helplessly. Henry hardly dares to look at the bodies. He obsesses over the dagger instead. "It's broken in two and there are no names on it anymore. But if the power of the dagger is destroyed, why are they not breathing? Bad has been beaten, good has won right? Shouldn't they be alright now?"

"Life is not a fairy tale, Henry," Mary Margaret tries to explain. "And even fairy tales do not always end well. Maybe Rumplestiltskin's life and power were connected, and with his power gone, so is he." "And its all my fault," Belle wails. "I've killed the one I love. I'm responsible for all of this." "The dagger needs the Dark One as the Dark one needs the dagger," Mary Margaret continues as Dr. Hopper consoles Belle as best as he can. "But my mom, she wasn't the Dark One…?" Henry asks. "No, but they shared a body, so maybe she was, for a while."

"We should have let you solve it, Dr. Hopper," Belle stammers, "You got such good results yesterday.." "No, Belle, that was you and Henry, I just guided you. But I'm not sure we would have got there in the end, and I haven't been able to find anymore information this morning…" "Yes, but now, we'll never know!" Henry shouts in frustration as he attacks Belle, scratching her face. "Henry, no," Emma tears him away, "I know you're terribly shocked, we all are, but you can't do that." She hugs him tightly as he starts to cry and shake uncontrollably.

Belle walks hesitantly towards Rumple. He looks different now. At peace and yet so vulnerable. All the characteristics of the Dark One are gone. He is Mr. Gold once more. She kneels at his body and strokes his hair. "I'm so sorry," she whispers, "I didn't know this was going to happen." The tears run over her face. "I'm sorry you won't meet your son. It's all my fault. You warned me, but I didn't listen. I couldn't, I was too obsessed. And, now…" She bends her head and weeps silently.

A few minutes later, Emma and Mary Margaret try to get Henry and Belle away from the bodies. "I know it's hard, but we need to get them to the undertaker and arrange the funerals." "Don't push me," Belle says sharply, "I need more time to say goodbye." "There will be more time later on, come on, we should go," Mary Margaret urges gently. Emma is not able to prize Henry away from Regina either. He has overcome his hesitation to look at her and sits beside her on the ground. "I can go to town and arrange transport," Dr. Hopper proposes. "To give them a bit more time and, perhaps solitude," he adds, hinting at Emma and Mary Margaret. They take the hint to heart and retreat further into the forest. Emma is a bit worried that Henry will attack Belle again, but they will keep the grieving two in sight.

Henry looks at Belle talking to Rumple as if he's still able to listen to her words. Henry has never seen someone dead before. He doesn't really know how to say goodbye yet. Regina seems asleep and quite unburdened. Perhaps she can hear him from wherever she went. He looks at Belle again, and briefly glances at Emma and Mary Margaret, glad that they can't hear him. Henry feels guilty, so very guilty. He threw the dagger in the well, and he had so often pushed Regina away, out of his life. As much as Emma means to him ―she is the mother he had always dreamt of― he did live most his life with Regina. He was responsible for hurting her with all his Evil Queen accusations. Even though they turned out to be true, he had never really given her a chance, especially with Emma around to be with, and now, it was too late.

"Mom," he says, "I hope you're happy where you are now. I will really, really miss you. I thought the well would work, and it looked like it had. You were yourself again, only for a second though." He is silent for a while. "I hope you can forgive me. I didn't mean for you to… die. I wanted you to live, to be okay again." He suddenly has an idea. "Do you want me to plant a tree on your…" He cannot bring himself to say the word grave. "You always loved that tree in our garden." Henry doesn't know what else to say. A part of him still hopes for a miracle. He has come to realize that wanting the bad person to lose in a story, is completely different from wanting that to happen in real life. He wants Regina back, but has no idea how or if, that can be achieved.

* * *

AN: Grace5231973 No need to worry, this isn't the end of the story :)


	7. Literary Advice

Chapter 7: Literary Advice

_In which Belle's regret and affection are reflected in the stories she takes as guidance _

Meanwhile, Belle cannot find the words to express how sorry she is, how much she will miss him, but she cannot let go of him either. She just wants to stay here, hold his hand, hope for something, anything. Belle knows nothing can be done. The dagger doesn't have power anymore. Soon she will have to let them take him away, forever. She cannot stand the idea of never seeing him smile at her again, never patronise her or joke at her, never aggressively protect her, never preparing her delicious desserts anymore, never, ever anything anymore.

He died at her hand. That was maybe even harder to bear than his death alone. If she hadn't done what she had done, none of this would have come to pass. If she had just listened to him, like he had listened to her those first days after the curse had broken. Of course, Henry had thrown the dagger, but this had started with her. Perhaps it should end with her as well. The story of Romeo and Juliet crosses her mind. Belle had read it a long time ago, but always remembered it. She shudders when she thinks of the thought. The dagger is still here. It's a regular, nameless, knife now, albeit broken. She could do it. Join him in death rather than live on, all alone and by herself. Belle contemplates the idea. Not all tales end well, Mary Margaret had just said. She sees Henry walking back to the two women, looking as broken as she feels inside.

It just wasn't fair. They had been apart for so long, and they had only been together for a few weeks. If they couldn't be together in life, perhaps they should be united in death. Belle calculates if she can crawl to the dagger nearby quicker than Emma can run to stop her. It could be done very fast if needed. Both the crawl and the deathly deed. She ponders upon it.

Belle is gathering her courage when she sees Dr. Hopper's car coming from a distance, followed by a hearse. Now would be the time to act, Belle realizes, otherwise it would be too late. She is quite determined, yet keeps on lingering. Being with Rumple means more than anything to her, but it is a horrific path to take.

Belle almost dives at the dagger, when she suddenly remembers another story. Mary Margaret's, or really Snow's story, jumps to her mind. True love's kiss. It's just as romantic as the Romeo and Juliet story and far less gruesome. Many, many years ago, Rumple briefly responded to it, before he branded it a trick. Could it really work again? Belle scarcely believes it, but wants to give it a try anyhow.

She touches his face gently and leans her head in slowly. Belle forgets about her surroundings. Her mind is racing and this very moment seems to blend in with her previous attempt, her failed attempt. She remembers that day so clearly. The joy of seconds, the disappointment of days. His command to leave him. Her departure. How her memories, good and bad, were all that she had left. Both outcomes would be possible this time around. The joy of success, the sting of failure.

Although Belle knows the fairy tale ended happily, and even as she acknowledges that this particular fairy tale actually happened, in stark comparison to the other story she remembered, this is her life. And in Belle's own history, true love existed but did not necessarily win the day. In fact, it had lost all those years ago. So if past results had any bearing on the present…

* * *

Emma, Mary Margaret and Henry are looking at Belle. "What is she doing?" Henry whispers. "It looks like she is trying to kiss him," Mary Margaret responds. "True love's kiss, remember?" "Do you think it will work?" Henry asks excitedly. "It worked for us," she replies, "and for you, after you ate the apple turnover. It all depends on whether it is true love or not…" They see Belle leaning in, touching his lips. Everyone is holding their breath.

* * *

Belle keeps her eyes closed while she kisses Rumple for, perhaps, the last time ever. She is so rattled and terrified of being horribly disappointed, that she doesn't dare to open them. It is, therefore, that the first person to notice a change in Mr. Gold is Emma. "Did he just blink?" she asks Mary Margaret, wondering if this is really possible. That true love's kiss should work for the Charmings or Henry is one thing, but for the Dark One as well… "It's probably the wind," Mary Margaret says, thinking along the same lines as her daughter. Henry, being hopelessly nosy, leaps forward to check.

As Henry approaches the body, Belle slowly opens her eyes. His head still feels cold under her fingers. His eyes are still closed. A dreadful fear takes hold of her. Maybe true love is not enough this time either. Perhaps the power of the dagger could only be destroyed with the price of death.

"Belle," Henry whispers, "Emma thought she saw him blink?" he continues carefully. "Did you see that as well?" "I didn't see anything," Belle responds, also whispering. Like he's asleep and we might wake him up, she thinks, if only he would wake up. "I don't see anything," she continues feeling utterly hopeless. "Maybe it takes some time," Henry suggests. "It didn't with you, did it? Or with Snow?" She feels that she is getting angry, like she has felt so often these past weeks. Her anger is directed at Henry this time. He attacked her, he threw the dagger, so it was really his fault that Rumple was lying here, dead.

She wants to say something mean and hurtful, but, as she is about to speak, Henry leans in and puts his ear on Rumple's torso. "What are you doing?" she shrieks. "Shs, hush," he says, "I'm trying to listen…" Belle quickly follows his lead. It can't be true; she is probably imagining it. She will ask Henry to be sure. "I hear a heartbeat. Do you hear it too?" she whispers, barely audible. "Yes, but it's very weak, I think." "But it's there! Right? You're alive, he's alive!"


	8. Empty Hearts

Chapter 8: Empty Hearts

_In which Rumple and Belle are reunited and Henry gets a reality check _

Henry quickly runs to Emma and tells her to call an ambulance. Soon, help is on the way. Meanwhile, the hearse is slowly approaching, along with Dr. Hopper. Regina's situation is unaltered. Mr. Gold's heartbeat has given Henry hope. He holds Emma's hand and pulls her towards Regina's body. He wants to try kissing her awake, like Belle just successfully attempted.

Belle is still listening to Rumple's heart. It is really beating. She can scarcely believe it. "Please, open your eyes," she pleads. He doesn't. She asks again, but no response. "The ambulance is coming; they will be here soon," she continues. "You will be alright." Belle is thrilled that he has a heart beat, yet still very worried about his condition. "Please, please, just open your eyes, for me?" she adds. Emma thought she saw him blink, didn't she? She wants to ask Emma, but sees that she is completely focussed on Henry's wellbeing.

She decides to ask Mary Margaret, who has also joined them, instead. "Did he really blink? That's what Henry said." "Emma thought she saw something, but we were standing at a distance," Mary Margaret replies. "So I can't be certain if anything happened." "His heart is definitely beating, though," Belle shares triumphantly. "Listen for yourself," she offers. Mary Margaret is not sure how to respond to this unusual request. "I'll take your word for it," she answers, hoping Belle will not take offence. She is still at a loss as to why such a young, mostly cheerful and friendly girl, would be interested in him of all people.

Henry kisses his mom, many times on her forehead. On her cheeks, even on her mouth. But nothing seems to change. Nothing happens. She remains cold, distant, dead. Emma has her hands on his shoulders, unable to help him in this difficult situation. Henry's heart is filled with despair.

* * *

The last turn of the road, Dr. Hopper thinks. He can see the group of mourners in the distance. Emma and Henry with Regina's body, Belle and Mary Margaret next to Mr. Gold. As Archie increases his speed, something totally unexpected happens and he almost loses control of his car. Do his eyes deceive him? This can't be real…

Mr. Gold is sitting up and Belle is hugging and kissing him. Archie starts to tremble. He's had quite a few shocks, these last few days dealing with Belle and RegiStiltskin, but this is a whole new ball game. Mr. Gold alive again? How did that happen? He immediately thinks of Henry and Regina. What about them? Dr. Hopper fears that this resurrection will make Henry's loss even more painful…

* * *

His darkest hour.. It feels like his heart is ripped out… Seeing Mr. Gold and Belle being so happy together, doesn't really help either. He has stopped kissing Regina as it doesn't seem to have any results. Henry just holds her hand, unable to let go of her. Emma hugs and consoles him but can not provide a remedy for Regina which is what Henry needs the most of all.

When the undertaker and his assistants arrive, a new problem arises. It is impossible to get Henry away from Regina's side. Henry screams "Don't touch her!" to anyone who approaches him. She can't really be gone, he thinks to himself. "Mr. Gold is alright again. Why can't she? It's not fair!" he shouts in frustration. "Why is it not working? It's not like she was more evil than you!" he snaps at Mr. Gold.

"I guess that's debatable," he replies, speaking softly. He has a hoarse voice due to all the shouting of the last couple of days. "That it isn't working, has not that much to do with being evil, anyway. It's due to the very nature of true love's kiss." He is silent for a second, thinking how to best break the news to Henry. "Daniel was your mother's true love, and, unfortunately, he died a long time ago. Another person she dearly loved, died as well. She made that sacrifice for the enactment of the Dark Curse." "What do you mean? Are you saying I don't love my mom?" "No, of course not, Henry. I'm sure you do."

He hesitates before he continues. "Regina chose to enact the curse at a very great price. She would have to live with a void in her life, forever. Blinded by her longing for vengeance and her thirst for power, she decided to pay that price. I think that's the reason why it fails. She had a hole in her life, in her heart, I guess." "So, either she couldn't truly love someone anymore, or I don't love her enough for it to work," Henry says desperately. "The first, I think," Mr. Gold answers, although he wonders if the latter could be true as well. Henry was awakened by Emma, so, if that was true love, it stands to reason that the same could not happen with Regina. One of them would receive his true love, the other would not. Regina had always been a surrogate mother, and Henry had made that quite clear in the past. Mr. Gold is wise enough not to bring that up.


	9. Final Fate

Chapter 9: Final Fate

_In which Emma helps Henry in more ways than one_

After Mr. Gold's explanation, everyone is silent for a while. With true love's kiss not being possible, Regina's fate is sealed. Her true loves in life, are long gone. Henry's love is not strong, or true, enough, even though he is burdened with guilt. "So, there is nothing we can do?" Henry's voice falters. "I'm afraid not," Mr. Gold answers, still feeling very weak. He is sorry for the boy, but silently longing for the ambulance to arrive.

"I can not think of any other course of action either," Mary Margaret says, when Henry looks hopefully up at her. He looks at Dr. Hopper, but he shakes his head as well. The undertaker and his assistants are respectfully waiting at some distance. They have unloaded the stretcher from the hearse and are expecting a sign at any time.

"Come on, Henry," Emma nudges him. "We really need to let them do their job." Emma kneels next to him and takes his hand. He does not want to let Regina go, but gives in to his birth mother's request eventually. "Shall we close her eyes together? You and me?" she asks. "Ok, if we really have to…" He tries to stall the final moment of saying goodbye. "We'll do it together, your hand in mine," Emma says, feeling awful that her young son has to go through so much pain. She knows Henry is carrying an immense guilt and that she played a part in that.

Emma reaches for Regina's forehead, holding Henry's hand in hers; his hand feels so cold and she shivers. When she touches Regina's head and wants to close her eyes, she feels a strange tremor. Emma imagines it's Henry, feeling utterly spent. She looks at Regina's face, and gasps; Regina is looking straight at her!

"What, how," she stammers, looking into Regina's eyes. "Emma, what's going on?" Mary Margaret inquires. "Your powers are very impressive, Miss Swan." Emma is too baffled to respond to Regina's compliment. "Mom, mom!" Henry almost smothers Regina with his hug. "How, what?," Emma is still overwhelmed. "I didn't do anything," she says to no-one in particular. "That seems to be working very well for you though," Mr. Gold chuckles. "Welcome back, Regina," he continues, "good to see you all in one piece again." "Likewise." "Glad we can go our separate ways now…" "Indeed."

"You can wield magic?" Belle is surprised. "Apparently, yes, though I don't know anything about it," Emma answers. Nor do I want to, she thinks. I never asked to be the saviour, or to have the power to break or make curses, or to reclaim people from the death. It's a situation that she has been manoeuvred into, a fate she is destined to fulfil, and a terribly distressing one at that.

* * *

The ambulance has arrived and both Regina and Mr. Gold are taken to the hospital, joined by Belle and Henry. Emma, Mary Margaret and Dr. Hopper will follow them. Regina seems perfectly fine, but after a quick check-up, the ambulance personnel are concerned about the condition of Mr. Gold's heart. They whisper about pacemakers and Belle gets agitated when she overhears them discussing it.

* * *

Emma, Mary Margaret and Dr. Hopper are all cooped up in Dr. Hopper's car. They are on the way to the hospital, following the ambulance. The hearse has left sometime earlier when it became apparent that their services were no longer necessary. Dr. Hopper and Mary Margaret are in a good mood, but Emma is very quiet. Mary Margaret touches her arm. "Emma, are you ok?" she asks, getting worried. "No, I'm not. What is this power, this magic?" She almost spits the words out of her mouth because of the bad taste they leave behind. "I hardly know anything about it, and what I do know isn't good." "Just because it got to Regina's or Rumplestiltskin's head doesn't mean the same is true for you," Mary Margaret soothes. "The fairies have magic and they don't abuse it." "You hope," Emma responds, feeling grumpy.

Dr. Hopper is eavesdropping ―it is really impossible not to anyway― since his car is very small. He is debating whether he should join the discussion or not. He decides to take a shot at it. "Magic itself is not something to be afraid of," he begins. "It's what people use it for that makes it bad or good. You have broken the curse, you've kissed Henry back to life and now you have saved Regina, even though you two weren't exactly friends. Seems to me that you are definitely using magic for all the good reasons." "But I didn't do anything, I didn't mean for Regina to live." Realizing that doesn't sound too friendly, she continues, "I mean, I wasn't even thinking of Regina, I just felt so bad for Henry having to live with this guilt and suddenly Regina is staring at me, with these cold eyes…" She shivers. "So you did the right thing without intending to, that's even better right?" Archie is totally in his element as a conscience. "It means that you subconsciously make good moral choices." He wants to elaborate on this subject but Mary Margaret stops him.

"I think Emma is upset enough about this without being declared a great moral example as well," she tells Dr. Hopper. "Oh, yes, sorry about that, I got a bit carried away," he apologizes. "I don't want this!" Emma says loudly with emphasis on every word. "Do, either of you, know of a way to get rid of magic? Mr. Gold doesn't have magic anymore, I think?" "The dagger was destroyed, so that's right, in his case. But your magic is a part of you. You were born with it. Emma, you should be happy with this gift!" Mary Margaret tries to persuade her. "We've had such trouble with dark magic in the kingdom. It will be so nice to see all the things that good magic can bring!" she continues excitedly, not taking her own advice of merely two minutes earlier.

* * *

Regina had a hard time adjusting. She was taken to the hospital for a check-up, but had been released almost immediately. The doctor said she was in perfect shape. But the events of the last few days had taken it's toll. She was fidgety and restless, pleased with still having magic ―it had been the first thing she checked, once she was by herself― worried about Emma's magic, relieved about Henry's concern for her, but saddened by his pain; in short, she had been through an emotional rollercoaster.

A knock on the door takes her out of her thoughts. It's Henry and Emma. Regina is a bit startled, but doesn't let on. Henry is carrying some flowers. "For you," he says. "We need to talk!" Emma bursts out. "Sure, ok, do you want to begin?" Regina will never appreciate this rude behaviour but since Henry is present…

* * *

AN: I figured that Regina and Emma have magic inside them, whereas Rumpelstiltskin needed the dagger as a source of magic, which is why I decided to keep Regina's powers, but not Rumple's.


	10. Power Undone

Chapter 10: Power Undone

_In which Rumple has difficulty accepting his loss of magic and Emma the opposite_

It's night, but Rumple is wide awake. He cannot sleep in this hospital, with all the strange noises, bleeping machines and faraway footsteps. Belle had gone home. She had stayed at his side for several nights, but he had told her to get a good night's sleep for once. Truth is, he wanted to be alone for a while to think everything over.

He had been dead. Really dead. Belle had kissed him awake, but his power was gone forever. It would take time to get used to that situation. He remembers how much he had hated feeling powerless. Absolutely hated it. Of course, his wealth would continue to provide some influence, but still…

He wonders about who to blame. Henry, for throwing the dagger? Belle, for believing nonsense? Regina, for imprisoning Belle? Milah, for leaving him? Hook, for taking her? The Seer, for scaring him into desertion? Hordor, for taking children for the battlefield? The Dark One, for his treachery? His father, for his legacy?

Or maybe, just maybe, himself? For not stopping Belle, for teaching Regina, for choosing power over love on several occasions? For deserting Baelfire, for sending Belle away? He doesn't know the answer. His body hurts. His heart was in a bad state. The doctors said his heart belonged to an old man and that he should start behaving accordingly.

With his power gone, he is an old man. A cowardly one at that. He's afraid of the future. What will life have in store for him? How will he face it, without magic to support him? Will he ever see his son again if he needs magic to find him? He doesn't think Regina will be very keen to help. There's also the matter of Emma. Emma and her magic. So powerful she can even wake the dead, without much effort. She may be harmless for now, but if she reaches her full potential that could easily change.

Rumple feels as if he is staring into the abyss. He has to learn the hardest lesson of all. Letting go. Trusting others. Having faith instead of control. He sighs. This is not going to be easy… Worried and worn down, he finally falls asleep.

* * *

Regina was pleased with herself. She had been head-to-head with Emma and had won. Well, somewhat. The argument had been quite intense but it had been good to clear the air. They would never be friends, but were willing to try to be cordial for Henry's sake. These last days had shown all three of them that they were condemned to each other. She and Emma had discussed some issues in regard to Henry, and as a result Henry would now be staying one night a week at Regina's. It wasn't that much, but it was a good start and made her secretly hope for more.

Henry and Regina also had had a heart-to-heart conversation. Regina had been glad, as well as a little taken aback, with his honesty. It was distressing but very necessary; she knew that much. He was having mixed feelings; both anger and guilt being very prominent. Henry wanted to give her another chance, if she could give him the same. Regina was more than willing to accept that offer. Perhaps her love for him would no longer be one-sided?

* * *

Belle walks through the long hospital corridors. She has brought homemade cookies for Rumple. He hates hospital food and asked her to smuggle some in. "If the doctors don't kill you, the food will," he had said yesterday. He talked quite a lot, too much the nurses thought, but not about the important stuff. He hadn't mentioned the dagger, or his death, or any of it. It reminded Belle of her time at his castle. Avoiding the painful, making jokes instead.

She ponders on a plan to break this impasse. There must be a way to get him to open up about everything that had happened. Belle desperately wanted to discuss the past few days, or maybe even weeks, herself. So much had taken place, in their relationship, and at the well. "Your cookies!" she greets him. "You're a lifesaver, Belle," he replies happily. "You think so?" she asks, wondering if this can be the beginning of a more serious conversation. He picks up on her altered mood. "Well, yes, of course. I mean... true love and all that… But.." he doesn't know how to bring this up; she will probably become angry. "But, what?" "It's just…hard, you know. For me to be like this, to live like this.." "Like what?" Belle pushes him. "You know." "No, tell me." Belle can be just as stubborn as him if need be.

"I cannot even remember living without magic. I do actually remember those days, of course, but I don't know how to live without it anymore. It's been too long ago. I don't know how to…" His voice trails away. "But you lived without magic during the curse, surely, you can remember that?" Belle tries to make him see sense. "That was different though, I still had power, and plenty of it. Nobody had magic so it didn't matter. And I didn't know who I was for most of that time anyway." Belle is at a loss for words. She never really understood this all consuming thirst for power. Heroism, that was what she had longed for.

"But, but, I'm here. We're together, shouldn't that be enough? Why can't that be enough for you?" "It is, it should be, I don't know…" "Rumple, you know what power and magic have cost you. Really, when all is said and done, you should be pleased! And, and grateful." "Grateful?!" he scoffs, "grateful?" "Yes, you know why? Because you never, ever in a million years, would have given up that power yourself. Every time you were tested, you failed! But now, this time, you didn't have to do it yourself. Someone did it for you." Belle falls silent after her sudden outburst.

"You wanted the dagger too," he rebuffs weakly. "Not for power, just for peace of mind, I guess," she admits, feeling ashamed. "I might need magic, to find Baelfire. How am I going to find him otherwise?" "Is that what this is about?" "Mostly, I suppose… And about control, and weakness, and distrust…" he continues anxiously. "We'll find a way, ok? I promise," Belle says soothingly. "Yes, but you can't, now can you?" He is not so easily persuaded. "We won't have any power, neither of us." "There's more to life than power, you know, I've never had any power and I lived a nice life," Belle uses herself as an example. "Only if you don't count all the years you've spent in dungeons or padded cells," he argues. "Totally powerless." She chooses to ignore his last remark. "Surely, we can have a great life together, you must see that… You'll have me to lean on."

* * *

Emma is driving home. She had just visited the convent to talk to Mother Superior. Mary Margaret had advised her to, because she was so freaked out about the whole magic thing. It had been quite an enlightening visit, as one would expect from a visit to a spiritual place. Some of her worries had been taken away, others, alas, had surfaced. Apparently, there was a lot more to it than she knew beforehand. Mother Superior had been quite clear and firm in her assertions. Emma thought this a bit annoying. But she needed all the help she could get, and the other two options for knowledge of magic, Regina and Mr. Gold, did not appeal to her either. Mother Superior had advised her not to use it lightly, or without supervision. She would be glad to assist if she wanted to learn, or if she simply had further questions. Emma mulls the whole thing over during the short drive.

* * *

"So glad to be home again," Rumple sighs as he settles down in his favourite chair. He has just come home from the hospital. They had kept him for a few days to monitor his heart. A pacemaker would not be necessary for now, but he needed to take it easy for quite some time. Belle was feeling awfully guilty about the whole thing ―him being in such poor health due to her actions that is, not his loss of magic; she was thrilled about that and not very good at hiding it either― but Rumple had been trying to get that thought out of her head. The last thing he needed was a depressed Belle.

"Anything I can do?" Belle shouts from the kitchen. "Yes, I'd like that map from the river and the lake. I want to plan a trip." "But the doctor said…" "Nonsense, a trip is just what I, what we need. Going fishing is one of the most relaxing things I can think of." "Could we go somewhere near a beach, so we can picnic, or sunbathe?" "You can sunbathe, or swim. I'm fishing." The thought of being out on the water again, fresh wind on his face, no bleeping machines or complaining doctors, fills his heart with joy. Belle at his side, or in his sight. What more could anyone want, really?

* * *

Out in the forest, near the well, a hunter is looking for prey. Something shiny catches his eye. He takes a look and it turns out to be a dagger. A broken one, but the blade is still sharp. Maybe I can make a hilt for it, he thinks. It seems to be made for cutting meat.

* * *

AN: That was it. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
